1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery covers and, particularly, to a battery cover latching assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are used to provide power to portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones. Battery cover latching assemblies are usually provided to secure battery within portable electronic devices.
A typical battery cover latching assembly for an electronic device usually includes a battery cover and latching means, e.g., a locking pin latching into a locking hole. The battery cover can be detachably mounted to a housing of portable electronic devices using the latching means.
However, to replace batteries, it is required to first detach the battery cover from the housing, then insert a new battery into the housing and finally lock the battery cover to the housing again. Thus, it is inconvenient for users, and the battery cover may subject to risk of being lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.